Didn't I Tell You I Was A Hooker?
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: After an exotic night out to the Philosophy Club, Galinda Upland finds herself falling for one of the lovely Eminences. Gelphie, Bessa... for lozzakapozza
1. Lozzakapozza's story

**Didn't I Tell You I Was A Hooker?**

_Galinda goes to the Philosophy Club and meets someone quite unexpected. Gelphie and Bessa at it's finest. I think the girl singing in "Me Siento Hermosa (I Feel Pretty)" from West Side Story sounds like a Spanish Sutton Foster... I'm going to dedicate this to lozzakapozza because she one: read my first Gelphie fic "Angel, Dry Your Eyes" and I haven't updated in ages... ALSO: She has this great story going called "Set In Stone" that I haven't been keeping up with. Sad stuff... so I'm sorry. Also, I know Warner's the bad guy, but in Serious I laugh so hard at him. ^_^ Esme would kill me for that. PS: The beginning part sucks eggs._

* * *

It was quite the night. "Harder, mmm..." She hadn't ever felt so aroused in her life, and she could swear that this was love. Of course, all teenage girls would assume their first time with whomever their partner is was love. "Like this, Lyndie?" This was different. This was definitely for real. This was true love, because Galinda could feel it. Galinda moaned before she came. "Like that." She gasped, but all feeling was gone. She had gone numb. Except for love. Love was still there. Just to be sure, she said it aloud. "I love you, Elphie..." She knew it was for real. The way it rolled off her tongue and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter again.

* * *

Morning came, and Galinda woke up hoping to be wrapped in her lover's arms. Much to her displeasure, her lover had managed to get out of bed, put on her skimpy outfit and make up, and tease at her already perfect hair. "Elphie?" She yawned.

"Oh, finally you're awake." The girl replied, not even looking at her. "You went well over the two hour mark - you were a cautious little thing - but there's nothing wrong with a little overtime, I suppose? My sister added up the expenses and it came to three hundred plus in overtime and four thousand for the expense. Four thousand three hundred. I'll need to collect that and be on my way." She held out an expectant hand to receive the money in.

"What are you talking about? Elphie, get back in bed; it's too soon to talk business. Whatever this strange business is, I'm positive I don't owe you that much money."

"Oh, plus I bought those drinks, fifteen more." The woman did some mental math. "Four thousand three hundred and fifteen. Sounds about right."

Galinda, getting a headache from all the numbers, scowled. "What ever did I buy that cost so much?"

"Sex." Galinda blushed when her lover said this - but not in any revelation. "Miss Galinda, I was hired to come to the Philosophy Club for entertainment purposes. When you invited me to your suite, I figured you wanted to get it on." The blonde stared blankly. "I'm a prostitute. A hooker. A slut. Whatever you wish to call it, you've received my services, and I expect to be paid. I'll send my father out on you if you don't."

"But prostitution is illegal." Galinda replied, befuddled.

"Not in Munchkinland."

"I... I told you I loved you! Elphie, I love you!" The blonde was nearly at tears.

"That, Miss Galinda, was driven by _lust_." Elphie said simply. "You've probably felt it before but never as serious. You'll be over it in a few days - hours even."

"Elphie! I thought what we had was special!" Correction, Galinda was at the point of tears.

Elphie sighed and shook her head. "For Oz's sake, drop the nicknames, and our time was special. You were the first Galinda I've ever done." That was a lie, but why make her feel worse?

"Elphaba, you don't seriously think of me that way. Just another customer? I love you, Elphaba!" The blonde was struggling with her sentences, tears made her throat thick. Elphaba sighed. She hated when her clients said that. It broke her heart just a bit - especially when they were so sure they meant it. It always reminded her of her reasons for prostitution in the first place...

* * *

_The Arjiki tribe had come to visit the government of Munchkinland. Their oldest son and heir to the throne was a handsome sight. Little Elphaba, shy as a butterfly, hid behind her sister's chair and took to staring at him. Before long he smiled at her with shiny white teeth. Elphaba felt her heart race as she smiled back._

_"My name's Fiyero." He introduced himself. "I'm going to be a king one day." Little Elphaba prayed to be his queen._

_Every summer from there out, Fiyero came to visit. Elphaba swore she was in love. She knew it, especially when she was fifteen. It was her birthday, and Fiyero said he had an extra special gift for her in her room. When they had made it upstairs, Fiyero and she fell into a pattern. That was her present. He had hugged her and kissed her all night long. "I love you, Elphie..." He whispered._

_"I love you, too, Yero." It was a lie. A sham. The next day, Fiyero had met another girl and had fallen in love with her. Elphaba was forgotten. A one-night standee. How she was heartbroken! Frex said he would kill him when they got the money for a pistol. Elphaba never wanted to be hurt again. She never wanted to feel that much love again. Not love; she only wanted lust. Lust could make her feel happy - feel loved. Then it would go away with a less permanent scar. She was fifteen when she joined the act of prostitution. Three words had caused it, too._

* * *

"Just shut up and give me the money!" Elphaba was almost at tears, but grabbed her oils and wiped her eyes, pretending it was make up.

"Elphaba! You didn't say anything about money last night!"

"That's because you were supposed to know who I was!" The girls shouted to each other.

"How was I supposed to-"

"Don't tell me you don't know about the Eminence?" Galinda glared for she had nothing intellectual to say. "When they call you good, they mean it! Ha! The Eminence is the most popular group of prostitutes throughout Oz. It consists of me and my younger sister Nessarose. You haven't heard of us? Let's see, we were the dancers in that music video... um, Icebreaker? We're also known as Kumbricia's Witches in the Vinkus."

"Miss Elphaba, your story is very amusing, but I don't have the money for a storyteller right now." Galinda pouted, thinking about the music video, and wondering why they would be in it in the first place. "And why was your sister on her knees the entire time in that video?"

Elphaba stayed serious. "She's cripple, and we take checks." The blonde reluctantly gave up the money and sniffled. "Oh, don't be sad, Lyndie. Kiss goodbye?" But Galinda shook her head. She couldn't get by with just one measly kiss. She did love Elphaba; it wasn't just lust. Galinda didn't know why in Oz she did - but she was in love with her.

* * *

Boq found the most recent letter from the Thropp sisters. This note was from Nessa, which surprised him a bit.

_Howdy stranger!_

_Why, I haven't written to you in hell knows how long! It's been a while, and I apologize. Life is awfully busy for me! I'll have you know we're coming to Shiz after the summer. Can you believe it? I'm a fifteen year old prostitute and I'm going to college - at SHIZ! Oh, Boq, we must catch up as soon as we get there. I've been dying to see you in person. You can see me on television all you'd like, but not me. I haven't seen you since you were six and pushing me into the mud. All in good time. We were at the Philosophy Club last night, and I met those boys Crope and Tibbett you told me about. For once I was disappointed you weren't at such a place. Ha! Well, write back when you're able. Tell me more about this Galinda girl you're writing Elphaba about. (We're sisters; we're close.)_

_Yours truly,_

_Nessa_

He smiled at the note and quickly grabbed a pen. Of course, he couldn't tell her about Galinda because... Well, he adored every bit of Galinda Upland and dreamed of marrying her and having multitudes of children... but telling Nessa didn't feel right. He didn't understand it either, but he kept Nessarose and Galinda separate matters.

_Dearest Nessa,_

_I shall never forgive you for abandoning your poor Boq who hasn't a friend to lean on but you. That's wonderful you're going to college! Shiz will be a whole lot brighter with you there! Not to mention we'll keep the reputation for best night life. Galinda, well, she's in my science class, but she doesn't glance twice at me. You were at the Philosophy Club and didn't tell me? Nor your sister? Pour a bucket of water on Elphaba will you? And chop of your arms with that Lurlinemas gift I sent you last year. That should repay me. Summer will probably drag on now that I WANT school to start. Geesh, you pick terrible times to drop a letter in. Past my sarcastic ways, it will be nice to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Boq_

And that was that. He was to be staying at Shiz over the summer with Crope and Tibbett for pulling some scandal. Apparently he was drunk when he did it, for he had no memory of the night. "Biq!" That voice that made his heart stop rang loudly into his ear. "Biq! I'm so confused! You're smart - can you help me?" It was Galinda. His hands and the back of his neck began to sweat.

"What's wrong, M-Miss Galinda?" He stuttered to her assistance.

"I met the most magical person last night. I swear - I fell in love! When I found out she was a prostitute!" She mumbled.

"What? Prostitute? _She?_" Boq was quickly preparing himself for some heavy competition. "Did you meet Nessa?"

"Hmm?" Galinda looked up. "No, it was someone else. Someone far more exotic. I was wondering if you knew anything about the Eminence and where they are located?" Boq was a bit stunned. Did Galinda really just tell him she loved one of the Thropp sisters - but it wasn't Nessa?

"Are you talking about Elphaba?" He blinked. Elphaba didn't love anybody. She hated even the word. Boq was too busy cursing off that bloody prince than to notice his dream girl's face light up.

"You know her? We met last night. Is there anyway I can contact her?" Galinda was placing all his faith in the munchkin.

"It depends..." Boq hid the note behind his back. "What's in it for me?"

Galinda looked crestfallen. "How about a kiss?"

The munchkin was quick to her aid. "Colwen Grounds, Munchkinland!" He puckered up and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the blond, only to fall flat on his face when she moved out of his reach.

"Oh! Biq, thank you so much!" And she pecked him on the cheek before scurrying out the door. Boq frowned dejectedly. The poor munchkin never won.

* * *

Elphaba sighed the moment she got home and plopped onto the couch. "Rough night?" Her sister asked her.

"Not hardly," Elphaba replied. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, voice like velvet that called me _Elphie_. And she said 'I love you.' Can you believe that?"

"You mean you got stuck with _Fiyero_?" Nessa was wide-eyed. "And you didn't kill him? Elphaba that's incredible!"

"No, it was some preppy blonde girl. Uh... Belinda or something." The green woman dealt out the money. "She's more innocent than she lets on."

"Typically," Nessa scoffed, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Only eight more weeks until we go back to school!"

Elphaba's eyes widened in the reallization at that, "Holy Shiz, you're right... I haven't been there since junior high!"

"Well I didn't even get to witness the teen years!" Nessa giggled. "How fun is this going to be!"

"The best!" The sisters hugged.

* * *

Galinda Upland sat at her desk, hand aching, and ink drying on a piece of paper. She was writing a letter to her beloved Elphaba. What was she supposed to say though? Should she mention Biq? What did she have to say anyway? What if Elphaba replied? Or worse yet - what if she didn't? Galinda fowned and crossed out her current having: "Dear, Elphie" it had read. Should it be more formal? Growling, Galinda wadded up her paper and tossed it into the overflowing trash bin. It was no wonder she hated school. _"Good thing it's summer..."_

* * *

_Chapter one or maybe prologue whatever is finished. I like mudkips. Listening to Oklahoma! makes me sad :(_


	2. Spring Awakening

_Chapter two is here! YAY! :D And bare in mind there is a pentagon in here. You'll find it out soon. Enchanted is having a sequel! SQUEE! I hope Idina's in it... even if she doesn't sing. HOW DO I KNOW HE LOVES ME HOW DO I KNOW HE'S MINE? *listening to this makes me happy!* One more thing, despite my love of Idina, I like Wicked's Defying Gravity better than her single. Just think it had a better story behind it. (: whatcha think?_

* * *

"FINALLY! At Shiz!" Elphaba jumped out of the wagon with her suitcase and beamed. School! She hadn't seen one in so long! That's the thing with the "most popular prostitutes in Oz" means you can't just stay in one place for even a slightly less than decent amount of time.

Nessa hopped out of the car into the chair that she had set on the ground, "Can you believe it, Elphaba! We're at Shiz! School!" The girls were basically the only ones squealing. All the other students were staring at them. All the guys were drooling, whilst all the girls were already beyond jealous.

"Hey, Eminence!" Someone dared to approach them. It was Boq, the Munchkin that knew them as more than just sex goddesses.

"Boq!" The girls cheered and gave their old friend a hug.

The boy studied them up and down, "Well, you've grown into quite a beautiful batch of girls."

"Thanks," Nessa smiled sincerely at him, "Elphaba, can you help me with that bag?"

"Yeah, sure."

The students were still staring. Among them was a blonde girl named Galinda Upland. Was that really the exotic green woman she had met a few months ago? Then the young girl beside her called her by name. _Elphaba_. Could it be that Elphie got her letters and came to take her away from this lovely world? She wasn't sure mentally, but apparently she was verbally, for she shouted, "ELPHIE!"

Elphaba looked in her direction not meeting her eyes. Not meeting anyone's eyes. "Someone call me?" She asked. A few heads turned to Galinda who shrank lower and lower to the ground. "Did you have a question?" Galinda was now at her knees nearly three feet smaller than Elphaba.

The blonde flushed, realizing the green woman had no memory of her. "Umm... no. I'm sorry, Elphie..." she hung her head and giggled nervously.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Elphaba blinked, "You look familiar. Why don't we talk over lunch?"

"Depends..." Galinda started softly, "Are you offering me lunch or _your services_?" Galinda stood abruptly and hmmph'd away.

Elphaba shrugged, "Well, she's out of the way."

"Who was that?" Nessa asked.

"Beats me," Elphaba responded.

"That's Galinda Upland," Boq started, "She said she met you when you were at the Philosophy Club before the summer started. Ring a bell?"

Elphaba stayed quiet for a few moments then said, "Hey, that's the Galinda you like, Boq!"

Nessa giggled and Boq fumed. It was going to be a happy new year...

* * *

Galinda was sobbing in her dorm. She was lucky she didn't have a roommate or there might be some explaining needed for the violent thrashing the little blonde had taken out of the room. In fact, it was so messed up, the room could call Dorm Room Services and report abuse… Yeah, she was pretty angry.

Galinda tried telling herself that it wasn't because of the new student Elphaba. It was because the new students stole her spotlight. It was because school was back in… it was because she her poor cat Roger had died… five years ago. That's when she heard a key shift the lock and a door open. Someone was coming in. Crap.

"Whoa, this place looks like it was a victim of assault," a voice laughed. Galinda widened her eyes. Double crap. "Hello? Anyone in here? Oh, hey."

Triple crap. "Hi…" The blond wouldn't dare let anyone see her with make up running down her face or hair modeling bed-head. She also couldn't believe what she was seeing herself…

"So, you're my new roommate? Your name's Galinda right?" The green woman set down her suitcase and plopped on the bed. It was Elphie.

"You remember!?" Galinda exclaimed hopefully.

Elphaba nodded, "Yeah, you were that girl in the crowd. Boq tells me about you a lot."

Galinda groaned and dug her head into her pillow, "Damn it…"

"First impressions aren't everything, don't worry," Elphaba said, "We can be friends."

"Will I have to pay for that?" Galinda mumbled to herself.

* * *

"So here's your room, Madame Governor," Boq proclaimed opening up the door to her dorm.

"Please, that was one line in Icebreakers. Don't call me that," Nessa rolled her eyes and her chair into the room.

Sitting on a bed was a girl in a trashy outfit. "I think you and her might have something in common," Boq mumbled.

"Excuse me," Nessa said, ignoring that last comment, "My name's Nessarose Thropp and-"

"I know who you are." The girl said abruptly.

"Okay, and I'm your new roommate," Nessa raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I requested you." Well then, Miss Snobby… "Boq, leave."

Boq gave her a look, "You're not the boss of me."

Nessa said to him, "Don't cause trouble. Just go unpack." Boq mumbled to himself and walked out the door, glaring at Miss Snobby. "It's so awesome to finally be back in school! I was so tired of home school with my sister. It always ended with an assignment and Elphaba'd start arguing that she's not appreciated for her hard work and then Father'd say when she starts paying the bills she can do whatever then she says she does pay the bills and-" Nessarose paused when she turned to see her roommate right in front of her, "Do you… want something?"

The girl demanded, "Sleep with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I have money."

"Erm, I'm sorry, but I came to college to have a life beyond prostitution. I'm pretty sure Elphaba would –"

"No. You. You and your scrawny little useless legs…" The girl hummed in delight at the thought.

Nessarose carefully rolled herself out of the girl's path, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that without going against everything I believe in. I- I'll see you later." Nessarose rolled out of the room in shock. She new she had fan girls, but never were they anything like that. "Demanding, much… Maybe it's her time of month…" She mumbled to herself then made her way to the café.

* * *

Galinda watched sadly – but delightedly and admiringly – as her roommate finished unpacking. Then, as simple as that, the girl grabbed a book and settled down to read. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm reading?" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you liked to read, Elphie."

Elphaba seemed to tense a bit at the name, "Could you not call me that? I've had some bad experiences with that name."

That made Galinda even sadder, "Like what?" Maybe provoking would bring her through…

"Like none of your business," Elphaba responded in the same tone, and casually went back to her book.

"Come on let's share secrets!" Galinda put on an excited smile. "I'll go first: I'm in love with someone who doesn't even know I exist…"

"Well, I'm sorry for that," Elphaba gave a sympathetic look, "but my story will make you never want to love again. The word itself disgusts me."

"Tell me," Galinda could use a good reason to not love.

Elphaba gave her a suspicious look, "Maybe another time… I've gotta go apply for the sorcery seminar."

Galinda groaned as the door slammed. Then a brilliant idea came to her: She could join the seminar WITH Elphaba! "Wait!" She ran out the door (despite her horrendous appearance) "I'm applying for that seminar too! I wrote an essay even. May I come with you?"

"Sure. I bet you have a better chance of getting in than me though. What was your essay on?"

"Erm…" Galinda froze for a bit, "Magic wands… need they have a point?" The blonde gave a smile, "I've already turned it in, so don't mention it."

"Oh, I get it," Elphaba winked, "no self-promotion." Galinda loved it when she winked, but confined herself.

"Exactly," Galinda beamed, closing her eyes with a nervous chuckle.

Elphaba and she walked silently for a bit, "So, who's this person that doesn't even know you?"

"None of your business," Galinda played her time in this.

"Fair enough, but maybe I could hook you two up."

"The idea of you sleeping with someone to get them to date me doesn't sound appealing…" And not in the way you think, she thought.

Elphaba laughed, "I like you." And Galinda could only imagine if that meant something more than a declaration of friendship.

* * *

_Fin. Poor Galinda, right? She's so desperate (: I have to thank Spring Awakening for this chapter ("Totally F****d" gave me a lot of inspiration) and I'm glad the person I dedicated it to likes it and Boq. I do believe one of my friends has actually flamed it despite knowing what it was about (well, not a flame, but on the lines of I-don't-like-it). But it was expected, and eh, I forgive her. **I am living in America, so I am what I own. I don't own Wicked, therefore I am not… *sobs*******  
~obsessive-elphaba _


	3. That Dirty Bastard!

_I've been in the mood for writing this, so... WARNING: This chapter has a lot of angry people in it. These angry people happen to be very violent and know a lot of swear words._

* * *

Boq. He was cool. This year, he swore he would get a date with Galinda Upland. After looking through his wardrobe to find the perfect _cool _outfit, he decided to go with the cute and geeky look. Half the people he knew said they loved him for this. The other half... well, they're guys... and his mom who hates him... don't ask. So he sits suavely in the courtyard waiting for his beloved blonde curls. There she was. Beautiful porcelain doll with the ruby red lips, curly blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes. She was walking... with Elphaba. So here's the deal, Boq loves Elphaba - she's one of his best friends, but he envisions having thousands of little Boq Jr's and Glinda's (Galinda Jr doesn't sound _cool_) with Galinda. Boq realizes that Galinda said she loved Elphaba, so she was now in this crazy competition with him... whether she knew it or not. Yeah Boq walked up to the girls and flashed a toothy grin, "Hello, ladies."

"Hey, Boq," Elphaba smiled with a knowing look in her eyes. He noted this and gave her the I-hate-you-so-much-please-go-bye glare.

"Biq," Galinda was giving this look to Boq.

"Miss Galinda," he bowed as if she were a princess, but the look didn't pass.

Elphaba leaned in and whispered, "You're so desperate..."

Boq elbowed her gently and went back to praising Galinda, "You look absolutely marveling today. Did you do something with your hair?" Galinda loved to talk about what she did to look so stunning, which made it even easier to see her beauty.

The blonde girl was about to respond (rather harshly) when a certain Elphaba said with all the shock in Oz, "Holy _shit_."

"What is it, Elphaba?" Galinda asked quickly.

"Boq... Oh my Oz! Boq, let me hide behind you, gr, Galinda. Why are you two so short!" The tall-as-celery-sticks green girl ducked behind the fountain.

The two friends were looking at her funny, "Elphaba, what's going on?" Boq gave her the raised-eyebrows-you-look-like-a-retard look. They have a lot of looks.

"Three o' clock," Elphaba hissed.

Galinda looked two her right but couldn't understand why Boq repeated, "Holy _shit_."

"I know!" Elphaba groaned. Galinda hadn't seen Elphaba devastated before, and didn't want to see it for very long, "You think he saw me,"

"I don't know, buthow the hell did he get here?"

"Do you think I'd be hiding behind a fountain if I knew?"

The blonde was so confused - to no end. All she had seen when she looked over there was a boy doing one of those weird super-secret handshakes with another man driving a wagon. "Wait what are you guys talking about?" She asked, seeing nothing to fret over, "Elphaba!" Galinda exclaimed when the green woman continued babbling with the boy.

"Galinda! SHUSH!" Elphaba begged her with her beautiful brown orbs.

It was too late, "Elphaba?" It was the guy from the handshake.

"Fuck..." Elphaba hissed under her breath before standing up, "Yes?" Just like that, she removed all hints of realization from her face.

_"Maybe that's what she did with me..." _Galinda thought with hope.

"It's me, Fiyero?" The man introduced himself, "We were friends a couple of years ago."

Elphaba nodded, still showing no signs of knowing who he was, "I think you have the wrong girl..."

Boq on the other hand was trying not to explode. What he had done to her! "You filthy bastard!"

"Whoa," Fiyero blinked, "didn't think I'd be called that on my first day... and by a guy..."

"You know what you did!" Boq had met Fiyero once when they were eating dinner at the Thropp's mansion.

"Boq!" Elphaba muttered angrily and kicked him.

The little munchkin was red with rage, "I'm sorry, Elphaba, but I can't let this fly by! What he did! GAH!" Boq ran his fingers through his hair to prevent his fists from clenching, "I can't even look at him!"

Elphaba sighed, that plan failed. Fiyero gave her an apologetic look, "So you do remember me..." he said sadly.

"Fuck off," was all she said before walking away in the exact opposite direction of the seminar.

Galinda blinked at the scene, "Elphie, wait!"

"Don't call me that!"

Boq gave Fiyero a look of pure hatred before walking back to his dorm.

Galinda ran as fast as her little legs let her, "Elphaba! Who was that man? What did he do?"

"Fuck him! Fuck every bit of him! That dick of human can't keep away from a girl... I should get a restraining order!" During her mumbling, Elphaba had went into her dorm and crawled into bed.

Galinda sat beside her and said, "Elphie!" When she had the girls eyes (no matter how angry and heartbroken they were) she said, "Take a deep breath... and let it out... Now, tell me what happened."

"_He _happened! He's the reason I'm this monster! He's the reason I hurt people! He's the reason I can't look someone in the eye and say I love them!"

"Elphie!" Galinda wasn't sure how long she'd get the free pass, but she wanted to use the nicknames as long as she could, "Shhh, what did he do?"

Elphaba looked at Galinda with quite harsh eyes. "That man was my best friend. I always had a crush on him when we were little, and then - damn it I hate this night. I was fifteen, Oz that seems so long ago, and it was my birthday. Fiyero, he... He said he had a special present for me up in my room."

The blonde gasped, already catching on, "_NO!_" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and the next few days, we were in love. We were inseparable! That's when I caught him with... with that bastard him! With another girl!"

"No!"

"Yes! I gave him _everything, _and I couldn't get it back! I wanted to forget it all, and never _ever _did I think I'd see him again when I started traveling! Now he's at college! The bitch!" Elphaba was shaking with unshed tears.

Galinda rubbed her friend's back, "You can cry, Elphie. It's okay."

"He doesn't deserve my tears..." Elphaba hissed.

''But you deserve to cry," Galinda whispered.

Elphaba took a deep breath, but couldn't keep her composer, "I hate him," she mumbled through tears.

"I know, Elphie... I know..." The blonde embraced her friend, who gratefully returned it. She was clinging to the blonde so tight, Galinda couldn't move. Not like she wanted to.

* * *

Boq was finally wandering down the halls of Shiz after punching some random people in the face, _"I bet Elphaba's killed someone by now!" _he thought of his reacting. Outside his door was a certain Nessarose Thropp.

"Boq, what's wrong?" She asked, worriedly.

The munchkin didn't look up or stop his ranting and mumbling. He was very overdramatic sometimes - and protective of his friends. He remembered the day Elphaba came back and beat him, then sobbed while he held her, then swore to her he'd kill the man. Nessa wasn't there for it - she was at a boarding school - but he was. Nessa only knew the better part of it: when Elphaba was calm enough not to throttle you when talking about it.

"Boq!" Nessa grabbed his arm and made him turn to her.

He met her eyes, and he knew she was afraid of his anger. He closed his eyes and looked down, "Fiyero's here at Shiz."

Nessa widened her eyes in a mixture of emotions, "That dirty bastard!"

"I know! It'd be a miracle if one of us doesn't kill him before the term's over!"

"One of us! We'd all want to do it!"

Then Nessa paused, sending a fierce glare in the distance. Boq turned and gave the same glare, "You dirty bastard!" Nessa couldn't keep her silence.

"Hi, Nessa," Fiyero sighed, knowing he was pretty much doomed in making up with these families.

Nessa began growling and shouted, "Don't hold me back, Boq!"

"Don't worry," Boq mumbled.

The munchkin watched as the girl leapt from her wheel chair and tackled the said bastard to the ground, "How could you do that to my sister!" She said each word after a punch.

"Miss Nessarose," Boq never thought he'd be unhappy to see someone break up a fight. It was Madame Morrible - who _everyone _knew as the head Shiztress. This woman somehow moved the wind to blow Nessa back in her chair. The girl was still lashing and cursing at the man who was lying on the ground, probably barely conscious. Madame Morrible rolled Nessa towards her office. Boq sighed sadly and turned to open his room door.

"That's your dorm?" Boq said nothing to the Vinkus prince who was weakly standing up, "I'm your roommate."

The munchkin looked at Fiyero for a second before saying plain as day, "I hate you."

* * *

_So, yeah. Lots of anger in this chapter. This hatred for Fiyero? Get used to it, the characters aren't going to let it go for a while. REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT!_

~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
